Nunca lo pense así
by Brighter Blue
Summary: Un recuerdo, una memoria... Fic cortito, esta hecho con todo mi amor, porque ese ser especial siempre lo recordáre, siempre estará en mi corazón...


**_Notas de la autora:_**

_Bueno... Este no es un fic de famosos, ni de series ni nada asi por el estilo, lo quise escribir de acuerdo al momento, por lo que sentia, y que moria de ganas por expresarlo, sera muy lindo, ahi te daras cuenta. es para alguien muy especial que hizo un gran aporte de mi vida. Dedicada a mi gatita Minga, que descanses en paz, a partir del 14 de enero de este año..._

**_"Nunca lo pense asi"_**

Ese día fue un día normal para mi, me levanté algo tarde aprovechando las vacaciones. Escuche un rato música mientras ordenaba mi pieza y tome un rato libre para escribir unos de mis fics, Masacre en Wawanakwa para ser más preciso, pero como que mi mente no estaba muy inspirada que digamos, para nada inspirada. Me dirigi al lugar más tranquilo de mi casa para tener un poquito más de inspiración, la habitación de mis padres... ¿Por que no mi pieza? Por que no me concentraba entre tantos Jonas Brothers que tengo pegado en la pared, para que negarlo son mi distracción total.

Él estar en la pieza de mis padres me provocaba una relajación plena, natural... Como si estubiera paseando por el campo, su pieza no es muy amplia que digamos, pero con la inmensa ventana que tienen que da con el patio principal me basta y me sobra para sentirme feliz. Como si estuviera en la cima del mundo me tire en ella, pensando en todas las experiencias que tuve estos dos últimos años, que no fueron para nada bueno, pero que me dieron un montón para aprender de la vida, sabiendo que este año sera mucho mejor agradeci todo lo que tenia, mi familia, mi vida, mi felicidad, esbose una tierna mueca mientras cerraba los ojos pensando en lo lindo que se vera mi vida cuando vuelva a la escuela, si que serán cambios... Tome mi famoso cuaderno, y lo abri en la última página que tenia, trataba de pensar en lo que podria poner, en lo que seria perfecto para conmover con una simple frase a los lectores, sin embargo otra cosa me volvio a distraer. Mi gatita se habia instalado en la cama como todos los días para tomar su siesta rutinaria, es algo que ah hecho durante los cuatro años de su cómoda vida, y por nada del mundo nadie la podia molestar, esos eran sus ratos. Cambie mi posición para estar en una tipo fetal, para poder mirarla mejor mientras estaba recostada... La observe durante un largo rato mientras jugaba con sus orejas.

-_Dime Minga -_Le explique con seriedad- ¿_Por qué eres tan agresiva?_

Fue algo estupido el comentarselo, pero la gata me miró a los ojos mientras pegaba un enorme bostezo para luego poder cambiar su posición a una fetal, al igual que la mia. Yo pase mi mano alrededor de todo su cuerpo mientras está se estiraba aún recostada, su piel siempre fue tan suave, siempre estuvo bien alimentada, aun que en él ultimo tiempo estuvo muy delgada, en comparación a unos 5 meses atrás que era una gata gordita, estoy segura que empezo con ese estado en el momento en que mi hermana estaba con su enfermedad, para hacerla reaccionar o algo asi, por que ella se preocupaba al igual que yo, en un sentido igual me senti culpable, por que durante ese tiempo le decia _"Mi gordita"_ o _"Mi obesa morvida"_ porque cada vez que se lo pronunciaba ella corria a golpearme, como si se sintiera ofendida, creo que me siento culpable también del hecho de no poder aprovecharla y tomarle la suficiente atención que ella pedia, estaba muy ocupada jugando con la nueva familia de perritos que estaba en mi casa, desde hace un año, a ella le gustaba mucho que le prestáran atención... Hacia cualquier cosa...

Esa tarde estuve un buen rato jugando con ella, mientras observaba su fino pelaje, era uno muy especial, parecido al de la raza romana, pero más salvaje, más exotico, sus ojos verde limón me encantaban, creo que de ella saque uno de los caracteres especiales para uno de mis personajes favoritos en un reality. Lo extraño de esa tarde fue que nunca me araño, nunca le vi ese sentimiento de fastidiada o irritada cada vez que tenia un tiempo para estar con ella, fue como si le hubiese encantado, gustado. Me fije que era bastante tarde y me fui de ahi, dejandola sola mientras me observaba.

Ya pasaron cinco horas de que aconteció eso. Mientras tomabamos once ya iban a dar cerca de las 10 y media de la noche.

-_Que raro, la minga no llega todabia_ -Comentaba mi mamá mientras veia la televisión-

_-No sé, a lo mejor debe estar en la casa del vecino_- Le respondía con suma normalidad.

Olvide la tele por un rato y me dedique hacer un dibujo, abstracto más o menos, que representaba como veia el mundo a mi manera, que por lo cierto lo hacia con la unica motivación para poder participar en un concurso y darle un pequeño sentido a mi vida de que el diseño si era para mi después de todo. Constantemente les preguntaba a mi mamá y mi hermana como iba quedando este a medida que lo avanzaba y ellas mientras miraban la televisión y el computador respectivamente se volteaban a mirar durante unos segundo para decirme continuamente que estaba muy bien, terminamos de comer y el tiempo pasaba ya iban a dar las doce.

-_La minga todabia no llega, voy a ver donde está esa revoltosa_ -Mi madre comentaba mientras salia por unos minutos al comedor y yo seguia terminando mi dibujo.

Encontraba normal que mi gata no apareciera a esas horas, desde que nació y se crió aqui le emos dado un estricto horario de que aparesca máximo hasta las 12 o un poco más de la noche. Luego cerramos todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa para que esta no se nos escape, siempre duerme toda la noche en ella, especialmente en la cama del dormitorio de mis padres, más precisamente en los pies de mi mamá a quien siempre le tuvo cariño y que yo supónia que era su favorita. Muy pocas veces se quedo sin dormir en la casa, pero esas veces pasabamos un susto hórrible.

_-¡Mataron a la minga! _-Exclamo mi mamá horrorizada llegando al comedor y luego volviendo al patio.

_-¡No no! ¡Mi gata no! -_Decia mi hermana mientras permanecia en su silla y se tapaba los oidos tratando de olvidar lo antes mencionado.

Yo solo senti como mi corazón se detenia por un segundo, en un momento experimente toda una vida desde el nacimiento, pero no la mia, si no la de ella, senti un gran nudo en el estómago mientras sentia que cada vez se nublaba mi vista y mi garganta empezaba a hacerse cada vez más aguda impidiendome un tanto la posibilidad de respirar, no lo creia, era imposible, por un momento crei que mi mamá estaba bromeando, me convencia de ello, al menos para poder mantener la felicidad en mi rostro, pero al ver que ella no volvia senti un gran vacio en mi corazón como si algo enorme me hubieran quitado, como si por unos segundos me quitaron las ganas de vivir. Me pare de mi asiento, ignorando por un rato los fatidicos desalientos de mi hermanita, para dirigirme al patio, con paso lento y pausado, era como si no queria realmente llegar alli y enfrentarme con la realidad. Al llegar mi pies se desaquilibraron totalmente, me agarre del pilar de mi casa mientras pegaba un euforico vociferante grito, aún lo recuerdo: _"¡NOOOOO! ¡Minga!",_ no recuerdo en que momento las lágrimas ya habian brotado de mis almendrados ojos mientras gritaba una y otra vez y observaba paralizada a mi mamá, sentada en una de la sillas playeras de la casa, sosteniendo el frágil cuerpode mi gata, llorando a la misma ves que yo.

_"Minga, Minga reacciona, vamos mi gatita" _-Repetia mi mamá mientras le movia la tierna cabecita, pero para mi ya era obvio, lo notaba en la mirada y el rostro flagelado que llevaba esta.

Estaba confundida, y aún lo estoy... Sentia pena, dolor, ira, venganza... Mientras cada vez me centraba más en el cuerpo sin alma de mi gata, solo lloraba, me era imposible creerlo aunque lo veia frente a mis propios ojos, senti que mi cuerpo seguia inmovil, seguia paralizada, por más que queria no me podia a acercar a... ahi... En un salto mi cuerpo se estremeció mientras escuchaba el auyante grito de mi hermana mientras se tapaba los ojos horrorizara, corrio rapidamente donde mi madre y no dejaba de abrazar el cuerpo de la gata.

_"Mi gatita no, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella? No le hacia mal a nadie y yo que la amo mucho"_ -No dejaba de repetir mientras acariciaba el cuerpo como un peluche y le daba pequeños besos alrededor de todo el inmovil cuerpo.

Yo me preguntaba lo mismo, y solo lloraba, sentia que era uno de los peores momentos del mundo, por fin pude reaccionar y me acerque al cuerpo, estaba igual de siempre, no habia ninguna gota de sangre a su alrededor, ningún rasguño, nada, solo la mirada perdida que sostenia y su boca semiabierta, como si ese fuera a ser su último aliento, su último adiós... No entendía, no entendía que clase de esquizofreníco, loco, o estupido pudo hacer algo así, no era la primera vez, en el último año muchas mascotas murieron injustamente debido a la clase de muerte que conocemos como _"Veneno_"... Todos en mi vecindario, y la mayoría cerca de mi casa, y con mascotas que yo veia diariamente y queria mucho, pero nunca como a ella, aunque casi hace unos cuatros años atrás sucedio lo mismo con otra gata que teniamos, llamada Minga, la otra la bautizamos asi porque era exactamente igual a la anterior y nacio una semana antes de la muerte de la otra. Mientras recordaba una acción muy humana me hizo brotar las lágrimas nuevamente, mi mamá ya habia dejado el cuerpo de la gata para reemplazarlo por un abrazo para mi hermana, pero observe a mi perro Tommy un coquer espanish de 7 años de edad acercarse a la misma silla donde yacia el cuerpo de la Minga, timidamente movia el cuerpo de la gata con pequeño topones en el hocico, pero al no ver reacción de esta largaba un largo chillido que termiba en llanto y luego se volvia a acercar para lamer dulcemente la oreja de está, no me podia resistir, por estos años esos dos eran como compinches, jugaban y hacian a todo el mundo olvidar el tipíco prejuicio de "perro y gato de llevan mal" Yo era feliz viendo a esos dos, feliz viendo a mis dos amores jugar, divertirse... No lo soporte más y corri a mi habitación a llorar todo lo que tenia que llorar...

No paso un rato más tarde cuando llego mi papá, desanimado por la noticia que le di en el teléfono, cuando lo vi lo abrase y llore arduamente en sus brazos, asiendome recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando era niña y lloraba con él cada ves que tenia miedo, que sufria.

Esa misma noche la enterramos en el jardin de la casa, justo a lado de los restos de mi otra gata. Mi hermana le agrego un muy lindo recuerdo, yo no le quise poner nada a su tumba, queria tener algo que me haga por el resto de mi vida, definitivamente esa seria mi última gata, no quiero que pase lo mismo, no quiero que otro gato vuelva a pasar por lo mismo que pasaron las otras, ya no, no volveria a repetir el mismo error...

**_&&&&&&&&&&&_**

A la mañana siguiente me levante, me costo un poco ya que mi mamá en la noche anterior me tuvo que dar un tranquilizante a mi y a mi hermana para que pudieramos durmir bien. Mi hermana y mi mamá se vistieron rápido y salieron a comprar las cosas, me preguntaron si queria que las acompañara, pero no, no tenia ganas... Luego que salieron puse un poco de música para ordenar y poder vestirme, a pesar de que estaba escuchando "Who I am" de Nick Jonas, no pude evitar ponerme a llorar nuevamente. Creo que fue el momento de mi soledad, esto me pilló en una de las etápas más dificiles de mi vida... Me dio un momento de niña buena y fui a ordenar la habitación de mis papás, que estaba deshecha, mientras la ordenaba no podia evitar recordar los momentos en que cada vez que intentaba hacer esa cama, no podia ya que siempre estaba esa gata, acostada ahi y algo floja por no querer levantarse, en ese momento no lo asimilaba, y no lo asimilo aún, cada vez que pienso en ello siento un gran suspiro que da al vacio de mi corazón, y pensar en que sera el año sin ella me sera mucho más díficil de lo que logro pensar ahora.

Donde quiera que este solo espero que este bien, al lado de mis otros seres queridos que también se fueron, al lado de San Fransisco de Asis, y de Dios, aún solloso por el refrescante recuerdo de su última mirada. Lo unico que suplico y espero... Es que no halla sufrido, suplico porque no haya sentido dolor, que se haya ido en el sueño, pero no logro converncer a mi mente de ello. Y pensar que hace 24 horas atrás estaba feliz, y pensar que hace 24 horas atrás de estar escribiendo esto lloraba con toda el alma y desafiaba a Dios. Mi mente seguia refugiada en esos desvanecidos recuerdos cuando senti que algo lamia mi cara, me levante y era Bianca, una coquer de un año apróximadamente, producto de su madre Brandy, perrita que encontramos en la calle en el 2008 y el Tommy, a pesar de todo esa perrita sonreia me avalanzaba contra mi y me tiraba con su patita para que yo le prestára atención y la acaricie, segui llorando, pero de la felicidad, abrase con todas mis fuerzas a esa perra y la saque de la pieza, no sin antes dar un último vistaso e imaginarme por última vez ahi que la gata seguia durmiendo en esa cama...

Y de su madre, estaba contentando a mi hermana, quién estaba muy animada mientras jugaba con ella y aparentaba una inocente felicidad, yo sola las segui y empese a jugar con ella y la abraza mientra volvia a tener esos lindo recuerdo, esos recuerdos de que alguna vez tuve una maravillosa gatita y se llamo _"Minga"..._

* * *

_El hecho de haberla perdido no era porque perdi a una mascota, si no porque siento que perdi a un integrante de mi familia, siento que perdi un pedazo de mi corazón y que jamás se volvera a arreglar. A un día que paso esto aún siento sus calidos maullidos cuando pedia atención, o cuando le respondia a mi madre mientras ella le conversaba. A cada animal que tenemos en mi familia la consideramos unicamente como parte de ella..._

_Aún cuando camino por los alrededores de mi casa imagino a mi gata caminar alrededor también. Todabia no me convenso, pero trato de seguir adelante, porque eso es lo que debo hacer ahora. Ella siempre estará en mi corazón, pero como pasan las cosas esto nos ayuda para ser más fuertes, ser más humano y eso es lo que hare, voy a salir adelante por ella, por todos, por mí..._

_"Minga Q.E.P.D, 12 de noviembre del 2005 - 14 de enero del 2010" (O por lo menos lo que mi mente recuerda...)_


End file.
